


Our Someday Needs to Come Sooner.

by Aesthetically_sad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Oblivious, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, not really one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_sad/pseuds/Aesthetically_sad
Summary: A brief one shot that looks into Lexa's thoughts in a universe where she never died and praimfaya  never happened.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Clexa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you can from my other story dont worry I'm not done with that I still have a lot planned i just thought other this and had to write it!
> 
> Anyways its pretty short and its only a one shot thought I could make another chapter if asked, hope you enjoy! :)

Our Someday Needs to Come Sooner.

It's been many suns since we've achieved peace, and we've seem to have fallen into a routine. We wake up and go about our day like we used to but something's different. A small change that had a huge impact. 

We are no longer surviving. We're living now, we find things we enjoy now that war isn't looming over our backs. I never thought I'd achieve this peace In my rule, no matter what the other commanders say I knew my dream was just that, a dream.

I've never liked being wrong but when being wrong brings this I believe that I can handle being wrong more often.

I'm grateful for the sky people. I never thought I'd say that since they seem to bring trouble wherever they go but here I am. 

I'm most thankful for her. Despite what she thinks, which mind you we have been working on, she does not bring Death with her. She brings hope, peace, a promise for more. That might be why I fell so hard. If only she could see that too.

When I meet her I fell harder than those I push off my tower. Which is saying something. To be completely honest with myself, I had no chance.

I thought after what happened to Costita I would be alone. My feelings locked away and my Heda mask firmly in place. And for a while I was right. I was guarded.

But the second I got sight of her sky blue eyes and wheat colored hair it all came crumbling down. The minute she walked into my tent I toppled over like she did with Mt. Weather.

And with the fall of my mask came the flowers.

Growing up we told/heard stories about those trapped in a one sided loves coughing up petals, only stopping when Death comes knocking.

There was a rumor though, that if you confess your love and it's returned that the flowers would leave. But I have no hope that mine will ever leave.

After all she's only living for her people, like I used to.

Despite knowing that Death should be coming soon, a feeling I have after realizing how many petals I cough up a day, I have no wish for them to stop.

They're a symbol for me now, something physical that proves I can feel. For a long time I thought I couldn't.

On some days, the ones where I'm more hopefully, I fantasize about confessing. Maybe during one other our shared dinners I'd bring it up. I'd tell her how I imagine waking up in her arms, how I think about what her hair would feel like if I were to run my fingers through it. I bet it's soft.

But then she'll look at me like she did that one time we kissed in my tent at TonDc. A confusing mix of regret, longing, and hope. No matter how much I obsess over it I can not figure out what it means.

What i do know though, is that she's not ready. I remember her breathless whispers, a faint promise dripping off her tongue. But I can't think of that for too long or my thoughts begin to wonder to what else could drop off her tongue.

On most days I'm patient, I'd like to say I'm patient all the time, you have to be to be commander, but her invites to stay later at her room or the hunting trips she's constantly asking me to go on make me frustrated.

I'd never dare to admit it though, I cherish the time I spend with her too much to potentially ruin it.

I'm patient and she's living for her people. An unfortunate mix of two things that can't seem to work together. Maybe one of these days I'll be less patient and she'll be ready to live for more than her people and maybe, just maybe, we could have our someday.

I just hope our someday comes before Death does.


	2. Our Someday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An edition to the last chapter which turns into a epilogue. Hope you like it!

Our Someday.

It takes Raven to knock some sense into Clarke before anything happens.

It starts out small, more lingering contact, endless flirting, and a few long conversations about the future before Clarke realizes that Lexa is waiting for her.

Once she understands it's up to her to start planning. For weeks she's occupied with an almost obsessive level of planning. Every second is thought out and Clarke's being to wonder if maybe she's taken too many shots to the head.

It's spring when she finally asks Lexa out. They had just gotten back from a weekend long hunt and were cleaning up in Clarke's room.

"Dinner." She had blurted out like a fool, though lexa didn't look at her like she was one. Lexa just looked confused.

"I can have dinner brought up if you'd like?"

Clarke shook her head furiously, "no I want to get dinner with you."

Poor Lexa, she looked even more confused, "we have dinner together every night, klark."

Clarke takes the small ball of courage she has and darts forward. Grabbing lexa by the back of the neck she walls their lips together.

It takes her a moment but Lexa responds quick enough. He hands drops to Clarke's waist as she pulls her closer.

Drawing back Clarke whispers, "go on a date with me?"

Lexa nuzzles her nose against Clarke's, "I'd love too."

Laughing cheerfully Clark dives back in for a, unfortunately do lexa, quicker kiss, "Ai hod yu in." She whispers, unable to hold back.

Not that she needed to, for Lexa whispers it back immediately, "I love you too."

After that they're even more inseparable. Raven has taken up the habit of jokingly about how they're attached at the hip.

Sometimes, if she feels like, lexa would quip back that they aren't attached by the hips but by the lips.

It took Lexa a while but once she realized her and Clarke's relationship is forever set confess about the flowers.

At first Clark is furious for Lexa keeping it a secret when it could have killed her but once she's calmed down she understands why Lexa did. They spent a lot of time between the sheets so Clark can make up for it.

And make up for it she did.

One day, a few years later lexa purpose the idea that they get bonded. Clarke immediately agrees.

And so, after a few drunk speeches from raven and some tears from both the brides they're married. Or bonded, depending on who you ask.

Lexa thinks she's never heard anything as great as clarke saying she's jer bonded, that is until they have marriage sex. Lexa quickly finds a new favorite sound after that.

They're old now. Well not really they're barely even 40 but do grounders anything over 25 is old.

They want more now. They want their family to grow so one day the head down to polis orphanage and indra has to talk them out of adopting every kid they see.

In the end they come home with two kids, one a preteen named madi who looks remarkably like lexa and another, a baby boy named Jake who has Clarke's icy blue eyes and sunkissed hair.

As the years race by they can honestly say that they raised their kids happily. Each is happy and strong with brains that can take their mothers.

They're happy and I love and in the end that's all they want.

They die in each other's arms peacefully one night far into the future. And they spend eternity together, young and in live, having finally gotten there someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa really can't see that Clarke is just waiting for her to make the first mive huh.....


End file.
